Together At Last
by Hymen Buster
Summary: Percy finally gets close to the girl who he has had a crush on since he was ten years old, Annabeth Chase. How will his new relationship with Annabeth progress?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoy my piece, this is only the start of the story, I will try to release the next chapter soon.**

Percy glanced across the room of his History class to sneak a glimpse of her beautiful blonde locks. Percy had been in love with her since he was ten years old, but had never done anything about the affection he felt for her. Annabeth looked over her shoulder to catch Percy in the middle of his glance, causing him to quickly divert his eyes to the front of the room. He breathed a sigh of relief thinking that he hadn't been caught, Percy then heard a giggle from the direction of Annabeth, he looked over to see her with a hand over her mouth, trying to contain a laugh. Percy stared at her blankly, praying she wasn't laughing at him. His suspicions came try when Annabeth leaned over to Percy and whispered very tenderly to him.

"I saw you staring, Percy" with a cute grin on her face only making her more endearing to him.

Percy blushed and replied "I'm sorry, I hope you don't mind" keeping his voice equally as low as hers.

Annabeth giggled quietly again and resumed her proper position without answering him. That was the closest and most intimate that Percy had ever gotten to Annabeth and he was feeling a nice warm sensation in his chest. Percy's mind raced to say or do something that would get Annabeth's attention again so that he could hear her beautiful, pleasant voice again. Just when Percy was about to give up Annabeth turned around to him and swiftly placed a note on his desk.

Trying to keep calm, Percy quickly grabbed the note from the desk and started to unfold it in his lap, where it was hidden.

In Annabeth's perfect handwriting it read "If your so interested in seeing me during class, how about we do something after school?"

My heart skipped a beat, I couldn't believe my eyes, the girl I had fantasised about for the past 7 years had just asked me to do something with her after school!

I quickly scribbled back "Yes, what do you have in mind?" and passed it back to her.

After Annabeth read my reply a small smile showed on her face and she wrote down her answer. This continued until we both decided that we would meet at the Mall, I was so excited that for the rest of the day I barely paid attention to any of my classes, not that I usually do anyway.

I raced home after school, preparing myself for possibly the most important night of my life. After changing my clothes and grooming myself till I thought I looked suitable, I left for the Mall. On the walk there my mind kept on repeating the same memory over and over again making me smile.

I had looked down to read the last note Annabeth passed and it said

"You better be excited for after school, I'm going to give you a surprise"

I wonder what she could possibly have in store for me and that just made me tremble in anticipation.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy walked through the crowded Mall, looking in every direction for Annabeth. After searching for a few minutes Percy felt an arm slip around his neck, he quickly turned to see who it was and he saw it was Annabeth. She still had her arm around him when they made eye contact. Percy lost himself in her beautiful grey eyes. Annabeth saw Percy's lustful look and grinned at him, slowly taking her arm away from his neck. Percy cleared his throat awkwardly.

"So, uh, hey Annabeth" Stammered Percy, trying to push past the awkward moment.

Annabeth just giggled and grabbed Percy's hand, leading him through the Mall. Percy felt like he was heaven at the simple touch of her skin. Annabeth lead Percy through clothing shops, DVD stores and even to a toy store.

At the end of it all Annabeth lead Percy to the park that was next to the Mall and they sat down on the swings talking. Percy after a while felt more comfortable talking to Annabeth then he had to anyone. The light was slowly fading and they were still talking.

Annabeth finally said "Well I have had a great time with you Percy" with that cute grin. " I guess I better give you that surprise now"

With that Annabeth suddenly leaned in and kissed Percy on the lips with her soft, kissable mouth. Percy was too stunned to do anything for a seconds but when he regained his composure he started kissing her back with just as much passion as her. They both opened their mouths letting each others tongues dance around together. They did this for a while occasionally breaking apart, only to just resume, before they finally finished and just stared into each others eyes.

"I have loved you since I was little" Annabeth whispered passionately to him

Percy's eyes widened slightly as he replied " Me too, Annabeth" matching her on the passion in his voice.

Annabeth smiled broadly when she heard this and pulled Percy in for another kiss. Soon it was dark and they both stood up neither of them wanting to leave each others company.

"So, Percy I have the house to myself, do you want to come back to my pla-" Annabeth started but was cut off with a quick

"Yes!" from Percy.

They both laughed and Annabeth lead the way back to her place with Percy following closely behind, keen for tonight's events with Annabeth.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: I finally got to the part, that most of you were waiting for ;), I hope you enjoy.**

The moment Percy and Annabeth closed the door behind them, they were passionately kissing, free from the eyes of the public, they both let themselves loose. Low moans and grunts escaping their throats, they slowly worked their way to the bedroom. When they finally reached the bed, Annabeth fell back onto it. Percy put his hands on either side of her head and sank down till he was almost on top of her, from this position he started planting slow, tender kisses on Annbeth's neck and jaw, making her moan quietly.

Percy grabbed Annabeth's top and quickly pulled it over her head, as well and removing his own, he then proceeded to start kissing her stomach, tracing his tongue along her V line. Annabeth let out a quick grunt, her spine arching in pleasure. Percy moved his way up to her chest, where he unhooked her bra, leaving her D-cup breast bare.

At the sight of this Percy felt himself starting to get hard. He cupped one of her breast in his hand and started making slow, steady circles around her areola and nipple, causing it to go hard. While he was giving this treatment to her left breast, he leaned down and started sucking the right one. When he had a mouthful, he started licking and teasing her nipple with his tongue.

"Percy" Annabeth moaned slowly and quietly in a voice full of arousal, almost at a whisper.

Percy just grinned and switched his position on the breast, so that both got treated equally. Annabeth hummed in content at this. After the breast become red and slightly swollen from the action, Percy moved down lower, he slowly unhooked and unzipped her jeans, making her quiver in anticipation. He finally got them undone and slowly slid them down to her ankles before taking them off completely.

Percy moved back to her hip bones, tracing lines with his fingers, creeping towards her slit, when he reached it, he rubbed his middle finger up and down its entirely through her panties. It was wet to touch already, Annabeth looked down and grinned at him, she had a begging look in her eyes, asking him to continue. Percy obeyed and slid off her panties, exposing her beautiful slit. Annabeth spread her legs a little bit, permitting Percy entry.

Percy slide his hands up her thighs lightly, making her shiver. When he reached her

slit, he traced his hand across it, teasing Annabeth further. He put an end to her suffer by inserting his index finger carefully into her, he moved it in and out in a steady rhythm, before adding his middle finger. Percy then sped up his pace with the addition finger.

Annabeth grabbed Percy's hair and let out a moan, urging him to go faster. After keeping his pace for a while, Percy added in a third finger and started pumping as fast as he could. Using his thumb, Percy rubbed her clit at the same time, adding to the pleasure. Annabeth, moaned so loud that Percy was sure the neighbours would hear. Percy searched for her G-spot and soon found it, with conformation from Annabeth's noises. Percy pumped in and out hitting the sweet spot over and over until Annabeth shouted.

"I'm cumming!" at the top of her lungs, this was followed by a spray of Annabeths's juices hitting Percy on the face, this made him so aroused that he could feel his growing member push against his pants painfully, but it couldn't come out yet.

Annabeth lay on her back panting after experiencing her first orgasm, but Percy wasn't done with her yet. He leaned back down placing a hand on each of her thighs, massaging them lightly, while he sank down onto her pussy, with his mouth.

Percy started with a slow tongue tease, not fully entering but massaging the slit. This made Annabeth quiver in delight. Percy proceeded to go all out on her suddenly, making her gasp. He worked his tongue deep into her, moving it around searching for her sweet spot again.

Annabeth, inhaling and exhaling quickly, grabbed Percy's hair again making sure his head stayed down on her. Percy quickly found her sweet spot again and continued to stroke it with his tongue, until eventually Annabeth came in his mouth, this time without any warning.

Percy stood up, feeling his huge member, at full growth, begging to get out of his jeans. Annabeth sat up on the bed and saw the bludge in his pants, grinning. So very slowly she started removing them, lightly brushing the bludge whist doing it, making Percy start breathing a bit heavier.

Annabeth removed his jeans, revealing how big the bludge actually was, with it only being held back by his underwear. She finally removed this layer as well, letting Percy's massive length Stretch out completely. Annabeth gasped at its size. Percy was ten inches long and one and a half wide, bigger than anything Annabeth had expected.

Annabeth grabbed his member with both of her hands, making Percy squirm, she then started slowly stroking it with both hands, eventually reaching a steady pace, Percy tipped his head back in pleasure.

"Slow down a bit, Annabeth" Percy said, not wanting to cum too quickly.

Annabeth laughed but complied, instead she started licking the tip. A groan escaped Percy lips, the sensation was one that was new to him. Annabeth proceeded to start sucking at a moderate pace. Soon Percy started panting and told Annabeth to stop before he got too worn out.

"I think it's time, Percy" Annabeth said getting back onto the bed.

Percy nodded his head and went to get a condom out of his pants that were somewhere around the room.

"At least you're prepared" Annabeth laughed, adjusting her position on the bed.

After Percy, with some difficulty, put on the condom, he walked over to her. Annabeth laid onto her back and spread her legs wide open for Percy. He looked down, ready for what was about to happen, his length got harder then it had ever been just from being close to her sweet slit. Percy looked straight into Annabeth's grey eyes, she nodded at him and he tensed just as he was about to enter her.

**Next chapter will be out soon, send me reviews to tell me how i could improve my love scenes!**


	4. Chapter 4

Percy gasped as he entered Annabeth, he was only in a few inches but it was the most intense pleasure he had ever felt. Annabeth moaned loudly as his length pushed against her still unbroken hymen, she took a deep breath and Percy pushed straight through it, he felt the trickle of blood but decided to ignore it.

"Do you want me to continue?" Percy asked Annabeth timidly.

"Of course" she managed to get out before she closed her eyes.

Percy finally pushed his massive length even deeper into Annabeth, breathing heavily the whole time. After a few moments of Percy sliding himself in and out of her slowly, he decided to speed up the tempo. Percy thrust himself into his grey eyed love faster and faster, making her moan and groan louder than before. The room was filled with the constant sounds of panting and pleasure as Percy pounded Annabeth mercilessly. After a minute of this vigorous pace Annabeth started to moan and pant faster, she was reaching her climax. Percy pulled out his member all the way to the tip, giving Annabeth a second of reprieve, before slamming himself back into her, harder than ever.

Annabeth and Percy, both sweaty and hot, locked eyes, communicating purely through facial expressions, yet they both understood each other perfectly. Percy felt Annabeth tense up and he knew it was time, Annabeth and Percy both screamed as they climaxed in unison. The noises that were torn from their throats were ones of pure emotion and love, they remained connected for a few moments trying to gather themselves but the whole time, stared into each others eyes until Annabeth started giggling and untangled herself from her other half.

Percy finally removed himself and collapsed onto the bed next to Annabeth, the now full to the brim condom still on his flaccid member. Percy and Annabeth stayed like this for a brief moment until Percy stood and went to the bathroom to clean himself in private. When he re-entered the room he saw Annabeth still laying on her back.

"Was it good for you?" questioned Percy. Annabeth moved her gazed onto Percy and grinned.

"Perfect" Annabeth replied and that was all she needed to say for Percy to understand that she was pleased. Percy hopped back into the bed, while both him and Annabeth were still naked and he wrapped his arm around her. It was at this moment that Percy realised how exhausted he was, Percy planted a kiss onto Annabeth's lush lips before closing his eyes.

Annabeth and Percy both fell alseep together in that position, both of them the happiest they had ever been, as if they were finally complete.

**Sorry for the massive delay on this chapter, but I was lacking inspiration. I hope that this satisfied you. I'm thinking of writing more soon, but we'll see. **


	5. Chapter 5

Percy's eyes snapped open as he was woken from his slumber by an intense tingling. He looked down to see Annabeth stroking the tip of his length with her tongue slowly and deliberately.

Percy grunted in approval and Annabeth proceeded to put her lips around the head, her tongue twirling and twisting, making Percy arch his back. Annabeth continued by creeping her way up Percy's member inch by inch until more than half of it was in her mouth. She then decided to speed things up, racing her head back and forward at a fast pace, stroking what wasn't in her mouth with her firm hands. Annabeth maintained this relentless procedure until Percy felt himself reaching his threshold.

"Annabeth!" was all Percy could get out between his panting. Annabeth knew exactly what he meant and speed up her sucking and stroking, she started to hum loudly and violently. This was it for Percy as his whole body tensed, he screamed passionately as he shot a massive load of his seed down his love's throat. Percy relaxed as Annabeth sucked his tip for the last drops of his delicious seed.

Percy now feeling guilty for being pleasured by Annabeth, decided to return the favour. Percy flipped Annabeth onto her back, spreading her legs.

"Wait!" Annabeth exclaimed. "School starts soon".

"We can be a little late" Percy replied with a sly grin that convinced Annabeth.

Percy rubbed his hands gingerly along Annabeth's inner thighs, making her shiver. While doing this he lowered his mouth to her lower belly, planting slow, steady kisses along her waistline. Percy looked up to see Annabeth biting her lip in anticipation. Smiling to himself, Percy moved down to Annabeth's sex and continued to kiss the area around it, brushing past her clit, getting a moan as conformation.

Finally Percy put an end to Annabeth's suffering and swiftly pushed his strong tongue into her. His tongue moved slowly at first, swirling around in random configurations, before speeding up, dancing around quicker and quicker, leaving no spot untouched. Annabeth moaned over and over while Percy searched for her sweet spot, Annabeth let loose an especially loud moan and Percy knew that was the spot, he repeatedly hit it, until he felt Annabeth tense and grab his hair.

"I'm Cumming!" she shouted as a spray of her juices entered Percy's mouth and covered his face. Percy lapped up all of it, before getting up and giving Annabeth a passionate kiss.

"I think it's time to get ready for school" Percy said through a grin. Annabeth groaned in reply but got up.

"I'm going for a quick shower" she sad as she walked off to the bathroom. Percy sat on the bed and waited, he heard the shower start and decided to join Annabeth.

Percy walked into the bathroom and slipped into the shower without Annabeth noticing, he then wrapped his arm around her waist from behind startling her. Annabeth turned around smiling before they embraced, passionately kissing, their tongues dancing around each others, wrestling in a delicate yet fierce battle of superiority.

After a few minutes of this Annabeth broke away and turned the shower off.

"We need to get going" she claimed with a sly smile.

After they both dried and dressed, Annabeth lead the way out of the house. Percy grasped Annabeth's hand, entwining his finger's with hers, their eyes met and they both smiled, feeling ready and confident to take on any challenge that was ahead of them, knowing that they had each other to rely on.

**I'm finding it easier to write now. Review me so that I know if you are enjoying it. Thanks :)**


End file.
